


I Missed You

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, i wrote this bc i was hyped about the Juggey wedding, so much fluff oh god, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Lindsay sometimes hated Burnie with a passion when he sent Michael off on trips without her, their reunions almost made it worth the wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Lindsay tossed and turned in her empty bed, longing for human contact; more specifically,  _ Michael’s _ human contact. The redhead had been shipped off to some stupid convention for a stupid ‘Men of RWBY’ panel in some stupid, far away place, leaving his wife behind. He had left 4 days ago, and Lindsay was starting to feel the symptoms of separation anxiety-and even thought they were only slight, it was really starting to  _ piss her off.  _ She had never been one to get too clingy, but it was  _ Michael _ , damnit. Did Burnie not understand how  _ agonizing  _ this was for her?

 

And, okay, fine. She knew that both Burnie and Michael were just doing their jobs. And, believe it or not, she was really excited for Michael. He was off having fun and experiencing cool things and she couldn’t wait to hear all about the trip.

 

But damn if she didn’t miss him.

 

She groaned and flopped face down on her bed, her fluffy pillow muffling her frustrated screams.

 

____________________

 

 

Four agonizingly slow days later, Michael and Lindsay were sat on their couch, holding hands and watching some stupid chick-flick in the dark. The latter had been fighting the urge to grab hold of and smother and never let go of her husband since the moment she caught sight of him at the airport, knowing he was undoubtedly exhausted from the long flight, knowing he would want some space. But it was absolutely unbearable, and she was just seconds away from tackling him, which she knew he (probably) wouldn’t appreciate.

 

But it was getting to be too much.

 

_ Ok, fuck this. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a fucking week. I am going to cuddle the _ **_fuck_ ** _ out of him  _ **_right goddamn now,_ ** she thought to herself.  _ And if he doesn’t like it, too fucking bad. Clingy, lovey-dovey Lindsay, activate. _

 

As subtly as she could, she moved closer to Michael so that their thighs touched and slowly draped her legs across his lap. He chuckled and brought her legs closer to himself, encouraging her to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder, her forearm hanging across his chest. 

 

Michael put one arm around Lindsay protectively, drawing her closer. He used his other arm to lift up her legs up while he drew his own closer to him in a crosslegged position before gently letting her legs fall back into his lap. Lindsay closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. This felt good. No, this felt  _ amazing. _

 

"I was wondering when you were gonna do that, you grabby sap," Michael grinned, kissing the top of Lindsay’s head. 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was TRYING to be a good wife by giving you space, jerk."

 

“Well, don’t. We’ve been apart for a week, and we barely talked because i was so fucking busy. I don’t need space, dumbass, I need  _ you.” _

 

Lindsay burrowed her head in his neck. "I missed you,” she said softly.

 

"I missed you, too."

 

A tangled mess of limbs, they would eventually fall asleep like that, listening to their heartbeats in each other’s loving embraces.


End file.
